


Geordi One Shots

by roseandremus



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Geordi One Shots

You knew dating the Chief Engineer would be taxing emotionally, but you didn’t think you would basically explode from hearing he was hurt. Once you were allowed to exit the bridge, you rushed to Sickbay. The report Doctor Crusher gave, or what you heard of it, stated that Geordi would be fine, for he only had minor plasma burns. When you arrived, after what felt like the world exploding, you gazed to over all the beds before spotting Geordi.  
You would have ran over if it wasn’t for the expression he had on his sanctimonious face. Instead, you marched over and snogged him until you were sky high. His hands went to your hair (or where your hair would be) while your hands went to hold his face. This kiss was one of the most intimate moments the two of you had had, and the laugh of relief Geordi made after made all the emotions worth it.  



End file.
